The Regenerator and The Fighter
by Blissey
Summary: The final battle ends! Please R&R!
1. Double the Trouble

The Regenerator and the Fighter

Note: This story takes place 5 years after the movie.

This is the story of our most harrowing adventure yet. I better start at the beginning so that I can make some sense. As I recall, we were just sitting on the floral pattern couch that Nani had just gotten, we were also bored out of our minds, having just captured experiment 506 the money making experiment. Lilo had named her Doll.

"I'm bored." Lilo stated matter of factly, resting her head on her hand. "I just wish another experiment would activate.

"Me too." I answered with a yawn. I was resting my head on some pillows at the end of the couch. I thought back to my favorite capture.

Flashback…

"We almost got him!" Lilo screamed in joy.

We had the experiment surrounded, or at least we thought we did. The experiment twisted its ears around and shot up in the air, but luckily I was able to leap and grab on to the experiment, and we both slammed into the tree. Too bad it was a coconut tree, because the coconuts knocked both of us out. It was only later that Lilo named the experiment Finder because he was great at finding stuff.

End flashback

Just then, Jumba walked in the room. Lilo and I were shocked at what he was wearing. He was dressed exactly like Elvis! Lilo fainted, but I managed to avoid fainting, which is when I noticed something. Jumba's eyes were bright green!

"Spooky!" I said in that tone of voice that mothers use when their child does something they shouldn't have.

At the mention of his name, Spooky transformed back to his real form. Lilo also woke up.

"I just wanted to see Lilo's reaction." Spooky said a little bit embarrassed. "You see, one of you greatest fears was that one day Jumba would try to impersonate Elvis, and I wanted to see her reaction. I didn't expect her to faint. By the way, have you seen Jumba lately?"

"No I haven't, why?" Lilo asked quizzically.

"I think another cousin is loose, actually, two cousins might be loose. I saw a scorpion-like creature near the beach, and a spider-like creature near your school, Lilo." Spooky said, shivering.

As to why he shivered at the mention of a spider-like experiment, both Lilo and I knew the reason. Spooky is afraid of spiders.

"That's terrific!" Lilo boomed out with a screech that would have made Yaarp's loudest bellow sound as loud as a whistle in comparison, and he was only whispering when we were trying to catch him.

Just then, the phone rang, and Lilo picked it up.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I'll keep it down." Lilo said in a frusterated tone of voice, then put the phone down. "That was somebody from the planet Uranus telling me to keep it down."

Just then the real Jumba walked in. "What's all the commotion about!" he screeched angrily.

"Two more experiments have been activated!" Lilo replied happily.

"Which ones?" asked Jumba as he went over to the computer.

As Spooky told Jumba what he told us, Jumba's face went from pale to pure white.

"No, this is terrible! Those two experiments! They must never touch!"

"Why not?" Lilo asked with one hand on her hip and the other in the air.

"If they do, they will fuse together into an invincible experiment, you see those two experiments are numbered 385 and 386. 385 has the power of regeneration, while 386 is an insanely powerful fighter!" Jumba gasped. "If they fuse, then they'll be Experiment –385.5! An insanely powerful fighter with the powers of regeneration! Alone, 385 wouldn't even be a challenge for Lilo to defeat in battle, while Stitch could probably defeat 386 in a one-on-one fight, but if the combine, they'll be unstoppable! Agggghhhhh!" Jumba ran out of the room screaming.

"How will we catch these experiments?" Lilo wondered.

"Easy, I'll go after 386, while you can take on 385." I answered with a smile.

"Okay, let's get going!"

0123456789

That was how our adventure started, but if I had known how hard catching these experiments would be, I wouldn't have been so eager, but now I'm getting ahead of myself again.


	2. Lilo's Search for 385

The Regenerator and The Fighter

Replies to the reviews:

_ReaderPal_: Thanks, I had no idea I was such a popular author, at least with you anyway. Your review has inspired me to update this fanfic today, which ordinarily I wasn't planning on doing. Thanks a lot!

_Kioko the pirate_: Wow, you really didn't know there were Kirby fanfics? That surprises me. Thanks for the review!

This chapter is done in Lilo's POV.

0123456789

After I left the house, I instantly forgot one important thing. I forgot where the experiment was. I slapped my head in frustration, and started walking towards the beach. I couldn't ask Stitch, because he'd never let me live it down. I could be forgetful at times. I remembered the last time I had asked Stitch about the location of an experiment.

Flashback…

"Umm, where's Puffball?" I asked puzzled. "I forgot again."

Stitch just rolled his eyes and sighed, pointing behind me. So, I looked behind me and there was Puffball already in a capture container. "We already caught her, remember?" Then he rolled over on his stomach and sighed again, then he turned his head a little towards me. "I think you read too much. As soon as you pick up a book, you forget everything else! Sheesh!" After saying that, Stitch grabbed a pillow and started hitting me with it. A pillow fight broke out, but unluckily Nani had to choose that exact moment to come in the room, and needless to say, we both got grounded for a week.

End Flashback…

A rustling in the bush snapped me out of my daydream.

"W-who's there?" I called out nervously, as it was getting dark.

"It's just me." A rugged voice called out as Demo came out of the bushes. "Where are you off to?" Demo asked, his face showing concern.

Maybe I should explain about Demo. His pod had been activated 3 days ago, and it was just yesterday that Stitch had defeated him in battle and Demo had turned good. No one was more surprised at Demo turning good than Jumba, since he had thought that it was impossible to turn Demo good.

"I'm off to catch experiment 385." I said matter-of-factly.

"Mind if I come along? I'm a little bit afraid of the dark." Demo said sheepishly.

"Sure you can come. I must admit I'm also a little bit afraid of the dark too.

I could tell the real reason that he wanted to come was that he had a slight crush on me. He had admitted it after the fight. In fact, he admitted to having a slight crush on me ever since we met. As for me, I still didn't like him that much, although I didn't dislike him either. I had just recently gotten over my crush on Keoni. I wasn't sure who I was in love with. Although I did get a strange feeling inside me whenever Stitch and I were together, but could it be love? Maybe, maybe not. I just wasn't sure yet.

Another rustling in the bushes broke me out of my thoughts, and out walked another cousin. It was one of my favorites. It was Clip.

"You definitely need a haircut, Lilo!" Clip said closing her eyes and smiling a mischievous smile.

"You always say that, Clip!" I said laughing, remembering all the practical jokes Clip and I have played since her activation 5 years ago, such as shaving Stitch bald while he was sleeping, and making a statue of liberty out of Nani's hair. (It was still on her head at the time.) Although my favorite would have to be the time Clip and I filled Nani's hair drier with itching powder.

Yet another rustling in the bushes disturbed my thoughts again. If I had known that thinking near bushes would attract so many experiments, I would have done it five years ago, then we could have captured them all by now.

This time, however, experiment 385 came out of the bushes!

"Ha! I've got you now!" I shrieked as I leaped at 385, but he was too quick for me as he darted up a tree. He must have been expecting us. That was the only explanation.

"I'll get him!" Clip said with a smug grin as she leaped up in the tree and scrambled up there twice as fast as 385 had done. A few minutes later, she came down with something in her claws. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked Demo with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"B-b-b-beehive!" Demo choked out in fear.

Clip took a closer look at what was in her claws. "Agggghhhhh!" she screamed and threw the object, but the object which happened to be a giant beehive didn't go very far as a tree was in the way. Needless to say we were chased by angry bees all the way back to my house. Clip had gotten stung three times, Demo got stung once, while I had the unfortunate luck to be stung nine times, and the experiment was still out there! Stitch was also back with three other experiments.

"Stitch, did you catch 386?" I asked. "I couldn't catch 385." Then I told him everything that had happened to me.

"First, let me tell you my story, it's a good one!" Stitch said smiling, in that smile I like so much.

0123456789

Next chapter is Stitch's story of his adventure trying to catch experiment 386! I will probably update tomorrow. Definitely if I get reviews from two of my favorite readers.


	3. Stitch's Search for 386

The Regenerator and The Fighter Chapter three

Now to reply to the reviews!

Readerpal: Thanks for the compliment! I've learned from one of the best romance writers of all time, namely you. Romance isn't too bad as long as it's a pairing I like, such as Lilo&Stitch. Also, yes, Demo is 627. I knew someone would ask me that.

Kioko the pirate: Thanks and see you next chapter!

Poxy222: No I don't thankfully. I'm lucky enough to have a fan in my room as well. Thanks for the reply, and believe me, Lilo and Stitch will need all that luck!

This chapter is back to Stitch's POV.

0123456789

I had just stepped out of the house when I ran into a slight problem.

"Ooof!" I heard a voice gasp out before I saw anything. "Watch where you're going, Stitch!" then, as the figure got up, I recognized it. It was Yaarp!

"Sorry about that, Yaarp, I'm in a rush to catch experiment 386!" I said grinning to myself.

"Oh, yet another cousin has been activated?" Yaarp said with interest.

"Two of them, 385 and 386." I said not losing my step as we plunged through the woods towards the school. Then, I remembered an important fact. The school was in the opposite direction! I sighed deeply as I quickly turned around and crashed into yet another experiment.

"Aiyeeeeee!" the experiment screamed as she fell down and shattered into a million pieces. I sighed and waited for her to form into her usual form again. It would take awhile. So, while I waited, I thought back to how we had caught her. It hadn't been easy, since she was just as strong as I was.

Flashback...

"This one is a tough one!" I said puzzled as 135 reformed yet again. 135 looked like a polygon version of Angel. Jumba had told us that she was made of a glass-like substance that is very fragile, but she could put herself together again no matter how many times she shattered into a million pieces. Lilo had instantly named her Ruby, since she was ruby-red in color.

"Heh heh." Ruby panted deeply. "I shall destroy you, then this island!" Mwahahaha!"

It was then that the deciding blow happened. Jumba and Pleakly roared up in the jeep and crashed into Ruby. I don't even think Jumba saw Ruby.

"I have terrible news! 444 has been activated!" Jumba bellowed, his eyes open wide in horror.

End Flashback

It had taken a while to defeat 444, and it had almost cost me my life, but Lilo saved me. Ruby had also helped too.

"What are you thinking about?" Ruby asked with admiration in her eyes.

"Nothing much." I replied in a thoughtful tone. "Just the day you turned from bad to good."

I looked at her as she digested that information. I could tell she was in love with me. In fact, most of the female experiments are. I could only think of three that weren't. They were Bonnie, Clip, and Bell. But, was I in love with any of them? I didn't think so. I just didn't feel connected with any of the female experiments like I did when I was with Lilo. Lilo, could it be? Well, I did feel a longing to be with her when we were apart that was beyond mere friendship, but could it be love? I doubted it, but it was possible.

"Well, let's go capture 386!" Ruby said with a shy smile in my direction.

"Oka-. Wait a minute! How'd you know about 386!" I asked, wild-eyed and bewildered.

"Did you forget about my powers?" Ruby said with a wink.

"Oh yeah." I said sheepishly. "I forgot." I had forgotten that Ruby could read minds as well as fix broken stuff.

We started walking to the school, and it wasn't long until we got there. At least I thought it was the school. It had been leveled to the ground, and it seemed that another experiment was fighting 386 among the rubble, but I couldn't tell who because of the dust in the air, at least not until I caught a glimpse of purple fur. It was Kixx! As soon as I realized that, I jumped into the melee myself. It took 20 minutes, but we were able to subdue 386.

"Yahoo!" Yaarp shrieked out, causing everyone to flinch. "We defeated him!"

Then, the dust settled, and I saw that in the confusion, I had subdued Kixx intead of 386

"You retarded nincompoop! If you hadn't bound me up like this, we could have defeated that experiment!" Kixx growled. To say he was angry would be an understatement. So, since we couldn't do anything else, we headed for home. After we got there, I saw that Lilo wasn't there yet so I sat down and waited. Soon, she got back with 2 other experiments, namely Demo and Clip. Then we exchanged stories and laughed ourselves silly at the funny parts. Just then, Pleakly burst into the room.

"This it terrible! This is a catastrophe!" Pleakly shrieked, while running in circles.

"What is?" Jumba asked as he walked in the room.

Just then, a black colored experiment that looked just like Clip burst into the room through the window, spraying glass everywhere.

"I shall destroy you all! Mwhahaha! But I must wait until the moon is full!" the unknown experiment laughed out loud then he jumped back through the window.

Both Lilo and I looked at Jumba, but his face had gone paler than white.

"Th-th-that was experiment -385.5!" Jumba squeaked out just before fainting to the floor with a thud.

0123456789

It's finally happened. 385 and 386 have fused into -385.5! How will they stop him, and why does he have to wait until the full moon? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. A Flashback to the Fight with 444

The Regenerator and The Fighter Chapter 4

This is the chapter you've been waiting for! You can stop holding your breath now! First, I'll reply to my reviews!

Kioko the pirate: Thanks, and it's true I could have put in a bit more detail. See you next chapter!

Readerpal: Unfortunately, no. Thanks, I just might do another fanfic about the time she defeated that experiment, but I forgot what number he was unfortunately. A fanfic on Lilo's normal life? That's a great idea! Now, I have three ideas for my next fanfic! Thanks!

Yaarp16: Thanks! Here's the update! Enjoy!

Timorous: Good question. The truth is, I thought of 385 when I was on my way to the library, and I thought of 386 when I was writing chapter one. This takes place 8 years before 628 was activated if you must know. Thanks! Unfortunately, War on Pichu got deleted for some reason.

Now on to the fic! Just so you know, this chapter is written in Stitch's POV again.

0123456789

"Jumba! Wake up!" I yelled out loud while jumping up and down on Jumba's chest.

Suddenly, he woke up and stood up without warning, knocking me into a stand with a priceless vase on it. Luckily, Lilo was standing next to the stand and was able to catch the vase. Unluckily, she was awful at catching things and it slipped from her hands. Luckily, Demo had also reacted to it and he snatched it from the air. Unluckily, he had watched a bit too much football and ended up spiking the vase. Luckily, the vase didn't break.

"Now I remember! That vase is unbreakable!" Lilo said with a sigh of relief.

I had remembered, but it just looked so funny to see them try to catch an unbreakable vase before it hit the floor.

"Jumba, is there any way to stop -385.5?" Yaarp said, bringing us back to reality.

"Hmm, actually there is a way, but we'll need 444's help to do it.

I shuddered. 444 had to be my least favorite experiment. I thought back to the battle against 444.

Flashback…

We were fighting the toughest battle I had ever fought. Physically 444 was weaker than even Lilo, but because of his power, I was having a hard time defeating him. You see, he had the power to bring creatures from other dimensions to ours. Jumba once explained to me how 444 worked, but he might as well been speaking Greek. At the moment, he had summoned three creatures, and I only recognized one of them. The one I recognized was Bahamut from Final Fantasy X. The other two were both about Jumba's height. One of them was a human with a sword he called Masamune. The other one was a fat pink creature that kept on referring to himself as Buu.

"We will destroy you, now come on Fatso!" the guy with the sword shrieked.

"Buu is not fat!" the pink creature shrieked out in an annoying tone. "You have called Buu fat for the last time, Seprioth!"

Now I remembered the names! The swordsman was named Seprioth and the pink creature was named Majin Buu!

The pink creature tore a chunk out of his stomach and formed the chunk into a lasso, which he lassoed Seprioth with.

"Enough!" Bahamut growled out, then he unleashed a Mega Flare. Lilo and I were both blasted into the crater, but luckily, Lilo landed on the ledge and was able to scramble back up, but I was hanging by only one claw on the crater edge, far above the lava. Luckily however, Lilo was able to pull me up. Unluckily, it seemed the Mega Flare had broken my right arm, which was why I couldn't climb up on my own. Luckily, the Mega Flare had destroyed Seprioth and smashed Buu into a million pieces. 606 chose that moment to appear on the mountaintop.

"I'll suck in all the bits of Buu while you take care of Bahamut!" 606 said, then he opened his mouth to eat all the bits and pieces of Majin Buu.

"Okay! I have a plan! Since I broke one of his wings earlier, he can't fly anymore, so I'll just knock him into the lava!" I said as I prepared to headbutt Bahamut into the lava.

I took a running leap and my plan worked beautifully! All three fighters were defeated! I then caught 444 in a capture container.

End Flashback…

On the other hand, he wasn't bad at all. It had taken six months for my arm to heal. During that time I had been treated like a king. The funny thing is, it hadn't hurt at all when I broke it. That was the weirdest part.

"By the way, why does he have to wait until the full moon?" Demo asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Because that is when he's at his most powerful!" Jumba answered with an evil genius laugh.

0123456789

I know you wanted more writing than this, but don't worry, I'll update tomorrow!


	5. A Lone Time Traveler

The Regenerator and The Fighter Chapter Five

Yes, I'm finally updating this so enjoy!

Here are the replies to the reviews!

Readerpal: True, true. Thanks for reminding me, I forgot all about them, although they won't appear for a while. Which one will they get married in? Okay, I'll be sure to do that. Also, please update your fics soon. I got most of them on Story Alert.

Yaarp16: Sorry for the wait. I just couldn't find any inspiration, but yesterday while coming home from a picnic at the beach, I thought up of something that I could use for a fifth chapter.

Kioko the pirate: Thanks, and the wait is finally over!

Note: For a change of pace, this chapter will be in Clip's POV

0123456789

"Why are you laughing!" I said frowning. "We could be in serious trouble!"

"Sorry, evil genius laugh, I couldn't resist." Jumba said, his eyes downcast. "Anyway, I just remembered –385.5 does have a weakness!" Lifting his eyes, Jumba started pacing around. "But, I can't remember what it is!"

"Anyway, when is the next full moon?" Stitch asked with a worried frown.

"In two days." Jumba replied. "We need Experiment 444!"

"Lilo and I will go get him, while you guys and girls can try to find out 444's weakness!" Stitch said with confidence.

"Don't you mean –385.5?" Yaarp corrected Stitch with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah!" Stitch said slapping his forehead in frustration. "Sometimes, I can be so forgetful!"

"Do tell!" I said with a smirk on my face. In fact, I remembered just such an occasion.

Flashback…

It was a standoff between two of Jumba's most powerful experiments. Stitch and Fluffy. (Don't ask how he got his name.) Fluffy was Experiment 337, and he was a shape shifter. He was currently in Stitch's form, and he was also losing the battle.

"Hey-" Stitch started and then stopped, his forehead furrowed as if he was thinking hard. "You, the yellow experiment with the claws! Throw me some rope!"

"That was the fifth time Stitch had called me that yellow experiment with the claws, and at the time, I thought he meant it as an insult, but as it turned out after Fluffy had gotten done kicking Stitch's butt to Pluto and back, (What can I say, I tie good knots! Hee hee!) He had just forgotten my name.

End Flashback…

That had also been the first time we had lost an experiment to Gantu. We later rescued 337 from Gantu.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Lilo answered it, and who it was surprised us all!

"I'm fed up with Hamsterville's evil ways! He plans to start a war with Experiment 611 the Ultimate Super Weapon!" Gantu roared. "Do you mind if 625 and I join you guys in catching experiments?"

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Lilo asked with a doubtful frown.

"Here, I brought back 624!" 624 stepped out from behind Gantu. "Now can I join?"

"Hmm, I think he speaks the truth." Jumba said, putting his two cents in.

"Me too." Stitch replied with a smile. "I always knew you'd eventually join up with us!"

"Now, Stitch and I are off to the Dimensional Disco!" Lilo said with a determined smile as she ran off into the rain with Stitch. Stitch's face when he realized that it was raining was hilarious. I wished then that I had a camera, although it wouldn't have made much difference, since I didn't know the first thing about how to operate cameras. Out of all the experiments, Demo was the only one who knew how to operate a camera.

2 hours of waiting later…

We were no closer to finding out anything about –385.5 when we heard footsteps on the porch. Lilo and Stitch were back with Experiment 444! They also had another person with them. They came into the house, proving my guess correct. I wasn't surprised, since I'm always right about how many life forms are on the porch. It's a weird ability I've had for quite a while now. I could also tell that this was no ordinary young man. He looked to be about 15 or 16 and was wearing a shirt that said Freedom Fighters in the front.

"Thanks for taking me to your house, Lilo." The stanger said, looking at Lilo in a weird way, the way you might look at your mom or dad after seeing them for the first time in over a decade.

"Wait a minute! How did you know my name!" Lilo said bewildered as she took an invulontary step back. "I never told you my name was Lilo!"

"I'll explain everything, but you might as well sit down, because what I have to say is quite unbelievable." The stranger started. "You see, I'm from 30 years in the future. In my time, the Earth is ruled by the evil Experiment –385.5. My parents were the first to rise up against –385.5, but they were quickly defeated, and all Jumba's experiments were brainwashed to serve –385.5. That was why the remaining humans on Earth banded together to form the Freedom Fighters. My mom and dad were the leaders of the rebellion, but they were kidnapped and brainwashed by –385.5. After that, I became the new leader of the Freedom Fighters. Our scientists decided it was best that we send someone back in time to deal with –385.5 before he became as powerful as he currently is in my time, and since I'm the only one that knows what –385.5 is weak to, I was chosen to travel back through time."

"He's telling the truth you know." Fibber casually said. We all turned to look at him wild eyed. Fibber had a habit of appearing when least expected.

"Wow, what an incredible story." Lilo said, sort of in shock.

"Who are your parents?" Angel asked casually.

"That's the part I don't think you'll believe. Lilo is my mom, which is how I knew your name, as you were always showing me pictures of yourself when you were the age you are now."

"What's so unbelievable about that?" Lilo said casually as she started to take a sip of Root Beer.

"My dad is experiment 626, AKA Stitch."

Lilo's reaction to that was hilarious as she spit out the Root Beer in surprise. Now I definitely wished that I had a camcorder as I knew how to work those.

"He's telling the truth again." Fibber said calmly in a bored tone of voice. Everyone else was speechless with shock.

0123456789

Finally, I put in that idea. It had been bugging me since I thought of it.


	6. The lovebirds

The Regenerator and The Fighter Chapter six

Now for the replies to the reviewers.

Yaarp16: Thanks, I thought it was funny too. Sure, this chapter will be in Lilo's point of view, then halfway through, it switches to Stitch's point of view. No, she isn't in love with him anymore, but they are great friends. I also worship the Lilo/Stitch pairing, so don't worry, this will never be an Angel/Stitch fic. I don't even like that pairing.

Kioko the pirate: Good, that's the reaction I was hoping for. Even though I don't like the Angel/Stitch pairing doesn't mean I don't like Angel. In fact, in this fic, I'm pairing her up with 625. She will have more lines in the chapters to come. I probably wouldn't like it much, as I don't like the Angel/Stitch pairing at all. But, please don't stop reading because of that! (**Laughs)** As if I could even make you stop reading such a great fic.

Hamishwarfare: Great to get another reader! Yup, there sure is! This one also pairs Angel and 625 together! Not exactly, but you're close. He's the fused form of 385 and 386, two of my original creations. (I thought them up. Jumba created them.) 2 WEEKS! Noooooooo! I love that story! (calms down) Okay, okay,maybe I'm overreacting a bit here. 2 chapters? That sounds excellent! I'll be sure to read the new story!

0123456789

"Whew!" Angel sighed in relief.. Everyone else had fainted.

5 minutes later…

Everyone finally woke up.

"I can't believe this! I'm going to marry Stitch!" I shrieked at an ear-splitting decibel. "Then again, I do get a strange feeling whenever I'm with Stitch. Maybe it is love after all!"

"I get the same feeling whenever I'm with you, Lilo." Stitch confessed. "I think I'm in love with you too. But let's take this relationship one step at a time."

"I agree!" I agreed. "Otherwise, it wouldn't work out."

Stitch then turned to Angel, who was strangely smiling. "Why are you smiling like that, Angel?"

"Because I'm relieved. I was worried that you'd get jealous when I told you about the marriage." Angel replied with a sigh of relief.

"I never get jealous!" Stitch relied with a smirk and a wave of his arm.

"Oh yeah? Remember that time at the beach after you defeated Hamsterviel and turned me good again for the second time?" Angel frowned at Stitch, with her hand on her hip.

Flashback…

Stitch and Angel were at the beach, sharing an ice cream cone. (It was bubble gum flavored.)

"Hey you!" A voice called out.

Both Angel and Stitch looked in the direction of the voice. It was Cataclysmo! He was experiment 609. No one knows what he looks like, not even Jumba, as he's covered from head to toe in a haze-like substance, and he had the ability to make his opponents hallucinate by slipping them into himself. I had named him Cataclysmo because he had shown Stitch and I an apoctolyptic world when we were drawn into him. It wasn't easy defeating him, and I had been the one to defeat him in the end.

"How about a date, Angel?" he said, winking at Angel.

"No one flirts with Angel and lives!" Stitch said as he started chasing Cataclysmo, with a crazed and angry look in his eyes.

End flashback…

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Stitch said as he blushed deeply in embarrassment, feeling two inches tall.

Switching to Stitch's point of view…

"By the way, you mentioned a marriage, who got married?" I asked in curiosity.

"625 and I got married." Angel replied, licking the bridge of 625's nose.

"You and 625?" Lilo said with a note of surprise in her voice. "I didn't even know you and Sand were in love!"

"Sand?" Jumba said with a puzzled frown.

"Yes, I decided to name 625 Sand since he loves sandwiches so much!"

"Oh." Jumba replied.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. Lilo's logic was bizarre at best. I just could, figure it out.

0123456789

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I've run out of ideas for now. See you next chapter!


	7. The Fusion Technique

The Regenerator and The Fighter Chapter 7

First, the replies to my loyal reviewers!

hamishwarfare: (Calms down.) Okay, now I know I overreacted! That's great! Yup, they sure will! 609 will be in this chapter as well as 606. They are also finally going to get back on track to defeating -385.5 as well. Sure! I'll update right now!

Kioko the pirate: I'm sorry, you're right. I should respect your beliefs more. I feel like such a heel. I didn't mean to offend you. Sorry.

Yaarp16: Yeah, I think you're right. Now that I think of it, it would make it better if I did it that way. I'll try to make it more like that. It'll be hard, but I'm up for a challenge. I agree. This will have some romance between Angel and Stitch, but nothing more than the usual romance between two people who care deeply about the other, but don't worry. It'll remain a Lilo&Stitch pairing. True. I'll update now.

Readerpal: That's okay, I forgive you. Besides, I know how much you love this fanfic anyway. Hmm, that's an idea. Thanks, I'll do that. You know, both of you are right. I'm sorry that I didn't do it that way, but I just had to put that in. No offence taken, in fact, I'm glad you mentioned it. It allows me a chance to improve the story, and you guys give me such great ideas. I'm glad you like it. Now that you think of it, you're right. It would be better that way. No offence intended, but it seems you should teach what you preach! (laughs) Although, I do agree with you.

Mostextremeprincess: True, he did catch a few of them, but during the five years that this takes place after, Lilo was able to rescue all of them from Gantu, yes even Tank. Tank now works at a dump eating scrap metal, and he no longer grows bigger when he eats metal anymore.

Now on to the story! This is in Lilo's point of view.

0123456789

"So, how do we stop –385.5?" I asked the stanger with a questioning look. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Stitch Jr." The stranger replied with a grin. "In order to stop –385.5, you need to use an Omega Black Hole."

"Ah! So that's it! We need Holio!"

"I'm right here, Jumba!" Holio said as he walked into the room, along with Cataclysmo. Just to clarify a point, Holio does not open his mouth to talk, instead he uses telepathy to speak, the way Mewtwo from Pokemon does. "What's up?" Holio smirked as he threw a berry into his mouth and ate it, along with a few other things that were near him. He then spit out the other things.

"We need your power to defeat –385.5." Jumba said, then he explained the situation to 606.

Holio frowned after Jumba explained the situation to him. "But, I can't create Omega Black Holes." He replied.

"Yes, I know, but I have an idea! We can use the fusion technique! Now I need to find out who will have to fuse with 606 in order to use Omega Black Holes!" Jumba said as he walked though the door to his spaceship.

"Fusion technique?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. "What's that?"

"Well, it's a technique Jumba invented to increase his experiments' powers. All of Jumba's experiments are capable of fusing with another living being. We've only done it once, though.

Flashback…in Stitch's POV

We were fighting the toughest battle of our lives. Holio and I had fused together and 611 was still winning.

"Ultra Supernova!"We said pointing at the sky. Suddenly, a huge chunk of rock crashed into 611 and exploded with the force of a supernova. When the dust cleared, 611 was still standing, but that attack seemed to take a lot out of him. Then he collapsed into unconsciousness. We had won!

End Flashback...back to Lilo's POV.

"That was seven years before I met you." Stitch smiled, with a loving look in his eyes.

At that point, Jumba came back. "I've found out who needs to fuse with 606."

"Who?" Angel asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Lilo will have to fuse with 606."

"Huh!" Everyone in the room exclaimed in shock.

"But isn't it dangerous for a human to fuse with an experiment?" Angel said with a look of alarm on her face.

"Yes, it is. We don't know what could go wrong. A fusion between a human and an experiment has only a 1.87 percentchance of sucess, and they only have a 50-50 chance of surviving the fusion. We don't even know if it'll be possible to reverse the fusion."

"I know it'll suceed. I'm not worried." Stitch said with a confident smile on his face.

"I agree. We must do this!" I said agreeably.

"I must warn you though, Lilo. It hurts a bit." Stitch said with a toss of his hand in what I was soon to find out to be the classic understatement.

"Okay, I'll do it! How much could it hurt?" I asked with a shrug. Then, Jumba, Holio, and I went over to his lab, where he hooked Holio and me up to some wires, then he went over to a switch and threw it.

Then I found out that Stitch's statement was an understatement. Then came an explosion of pain. It felt like I was being torn apart from a million differant directions at once. Luckily it only lasted 3 seconds, then the wires dropped down, and I stumbled to the floor. I looked at where Holio had been, but he wasn't there.

"I'm right here!" I heard Holio's voice speak up. It was weird, since Jumba seemed to not be able to hear it. "The fusion was a sucess!"

It was weird, as Holio's memories started flooding into my head. I felt as if I was an early explorer as I explored some of his memories. It was true, some of them were X-rated, but they were interesting.

Then, we walked back to the house.

"So, it suceeded after all." Angel breathed a sigh of relief.

It was then, I got a look at myself through the mirror. I didn't have fur, which was strange, but I seemed to be made of a black substance, and other than being black, I was a perfect replica of Slushy.

0123456789

I finally got 7 chapters done! Yay!


	8. An Eye for an Eye

The Regenerator and The Fighter Chapter 8

Yes, I'm finally updating this fanfic!

(Audience cheers along with the reviewers.)

Frankly, I'm surprised at how popular this fic is. I never expected to get over 300 hits on this in only 7 chapters! Now for the replies to the reviewers!

hamishwarfare: I'm glad you like it. No, for the same reason Slushy doesn't need clothes. Your wish is my command! (Bows down.)

Yaarp16: It was the best I could think of, although it is pretty cliqued to name the son after the father. Me neither. Not much, but a little bit such as going out to dinner, and a funny part where Hunkahunka comes into the picture. Yup, I sure am! I'd never change that!

ReaderPal: Thanks and your welcome! True, very true. Also true. I will!

Kioko the pirate: Thanks, I wouldn't want to lose one of my best reviewers over something like that, especially when you were right. Yes, I do like DBZ, and that is where I got those ideas from. They separate the replies to the reviews from the rest of the story. See you! Have a fun time reading this chapter! A part of it was inspired by a dream I had last night. This is in Hollo's point of view. Hollo is the name I gave to the fusion of Holio and Lilo.

0123456789

After looking in the mirror for a few seconds, we went back to the room where everyone else was. It seemed only a few experiments were still here. Stitch was talking to Angel about the time they both went out to a resturant.

Flashback…in Stitch's point of view.

"I'll have a 16-point sizzler steak special, and my girlfriend will have a Cheeseburger with fries, and gravy on the side." I told the waiter, looking at Angel lovingly.

I didn't know what I'd have done if we hadn't saved Angel just the day before. I thought of our future together, and was thinking of what to name our first child when the food arrived.

15 minutes later, we both got done eating. Then tradgedy struck. The waiter asked for the money to pay for the food we had just eaten. It was a tradgedy because of the fact that I had forgotten to bring money. Needless to say, Angel and I spent the next hour washing dishes. What Angel said to me would change the rating to M for Mature, so I won't mention it here.

End flashback…back to Hollo's point of view.

Stitch finished by saying that he thought it was that incident that started the rift between them.

Cataclysmo was still here, as was Clip. Dimos aka 444 had left for the beach a while ago. Fibber was nowhere to be seen, but we suspected he was not far off. Yaarp was taking a nap curled up on the couch. Demo and Ruby had gone off together to get an ice cream cone. 625 was eating an omlette sandwich. As for the rest of them, they had already left to find –385.5.

Suddenly, -385.5 burst through the roof and slashed at Stitch, blinding him in his right eye.

Fortunately, Jumba chose this moment to burst through the door which knocked –385.5 through a wall.

"I heard the commotion! What's going on!" Jumed screamed worriedly.

"-385.5 just burst through the roof and slashed one of Stitch's eyes!" I said also worried.

Stitch was rolling on the floor in pain by this time.

"I have a liquid that will make the pain go away." Jumba said, holding out a vial of liquid. "Just open your eye Stitch."

When Stitch opened his right eye, all of us gagged. His right eye had been shredded to pieces upon the attack. Then, Jumba squirted the liquid into Stitch's eye. Stitch visibly sighed in relief. "You were right, Jumba, the pain is gone!" then, Stitch smiled. "Although it's weird, I can still see a little bit out of my right eye. Why is that?"

"Because your eye is healing. You see, I created all my experiments with an auto-repair system in case their eyes were ever destroyed. I knew that enemies would try to go for my experiments' eyes when they attacked, so that's why I built the repair system in. With it, even if the eye was completely destroyed, my creations would grow another one in just one day! Your right eye will be as good as new within 24 hours.." Jumba said with an evil genius laugh. "Meanwhile, you'll have to wear this patch over your right eye." Jumba said as he put a patch over Stitch's right eye.

"Cool, now I feel like a pirate!" Stitch said with a laugh.

0123456789

Just so you know, it was the eye getting destroyed that happened to me in a dream last night, and just like Stitch, it was my right eye. Also like Stitch, I could see a little bit out of my right eye in my dream.


	9. The Dream

The Regenerator and The Fighter Chapter 9

At long last, I'm going to update this! I know how much you've wanted me to. Now, here are the replies to the reviews!

hamishwarfare: Yup. (laughs) Actually, I'm not. I can also see it happening. It's just for their eyes. Okay, I will!

Kioko the pirate: True, very true! You don't want to know, and yes she did cuss him out big time. That was the idea. Yeah, see you next chapter in your next review!

Yaarp16: Okay, I'll slow down. No offence taken. That's good to hear. That's also good to hear. I'm also slightly bit curious as to why they need 444's power. Oh well, we'll find out, won't we?

This is in Stitch's point of view.

0123456789

"You sure do look like a pirate! Maybe I should call you Captain Stitch!" Hollo said right before yawning. "I'm getting tired, what time is it Jumba?" she asked, turning her head toward Jumba.

"It is 12:01 little experiment girl." Jumba replied, turning to face Hollo.

By this time, it was just Hollo, Jumba, and I in the room.

"Also, don't forget that Nani is coming home tomorrow." I reminded Hollo. "So we'll have to think of a way to explain the situation to Nani tonight!"

That night…

Hollo was having a dream. It was very strange.

Hollo's dream…..Hollo's point of view…..

It was weird. Not as weird as when I was trapped by Puffball inside a dream, but close. I was inside a half-tube kind of structure. So I started walking toward the doors at the end. They seemed to get farther and farther away as I walked towards them. Then, suddenly the scene changes, and I find myself inside a lab. It was then I recognized where I was. I was in the building that houses the mutants in Destroy all Humans. If Nani knew I've played that game, she'd have a cow, but luckily she didn't as I had rented it the day Nani left for West Virginia to visit my Aunt Stacy. Yes, I too have an Aunt Stacy, two of them in fact. Now, back to the dream. 626, Nani, Jumba, Pleakly, and even Angel were there. Stitch and Angel were kissing, which made me mad, but that was before I noticed two other people in the room. I vaguely recognized them, because it had been years since I last saw them. It was my parents! I ran up to them and gave them a big hug.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I cried out in happiness.

"Well, we came here to your dream via a Psychokinesis machine to tell you something." my dad said to me. "We are not dead."

"Huh!" I gasped out loud.

"We had to pretend we died in the car crash because an evil organization wants us dead." my mom explained.

"But why?" I asked, completely confused by now.

"You see, we are government spies. We were spying on an organization called the Delta Force Organization when we were spotted by the enemy. They then rigged a bomb to the car which caused the crash that night. Luckily, we were able to escape unharmed, but we knew if the DFO knew we survived the crash, they would just hunt us down, putting you and Nani in great danger, so we had to pretend that we were killed in the car crash to protect you and Nani. It was only recently that we learned about Stitch and the other 626 experiments, and they may be just what we need to destroy the DFO once and for all." My mom explained further all in one breath. "You will wake up soon, and you will remember everything in this dream except Stitch kissing Angel, which even I think is revolting as you and Stitch were made for each other."

Back to Stitch's point of view….

It was finally morning. I was having a breakfast of coconut toast and iced coffee. What can I say? I was getting tired of having coconut cake and coffee all the time. It was then Hollo came down the stairs the hard way, by falling down them.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked Hollo casually.

It was then that Hollo told me about her dream.

"Angel and I kissing!" I shivered. I would never kiss her after that incident with 621.

Flashback…

It was Christmas day finally. Slushy had made it snow, as everyone on the island apart from the tourists wanted a white Christmas. I was outside the bathroom when I heard the moaning. I looked through the keyhole and what do you think I saw? Angel and 621 were locked in the kiss to end all kisses! Sheesh, how disgusting can you get?

End flashback…

We had activated 621's pod 3 days before that incident.

0123456789

Ahh… the end of another brilliant chapter! Please R&R!


	10. The Argument

The Regenerator and The Fighter Chapter 10

I have good news and bad news for my readers. The good news is that I'll be updating this fic every day now until I'm done with it. The bad news is that I'm planning to have only 3 more chapters, including this one, in this fic. But don't worry, there will be a sequel. Also, I might put more chapters in.

Now for the replies to the reviews!

Kioko the pirate: That's strange, I didn't mean for it to be anti-Angel. Yup, it sure is. I'll update now.

hamishwarfare: The dream is telling the truth. I just wanted for there to be a flashback in there, and I couldn't think of any other way. Thanks, and I will update soon.

Readerpal: Yup, it sure is! You could still use it, I don't mind. Actually, that flashback took place after the resturant scene, and two days after she started going out with 621. Also thanks for putting this fic in your favorites list. That means a lot to me.

This chapter will be in Hollo's point of view.

0123456789

"What do you think the dream means, Hollo?"Stitch asked with a puzzled look onhis face.

"I think it means just what my parents said!"I said with a wild grin onmy face. "My parents are still alive!" At that,I jumped up and started dancing. Then,I ran to the door which was already open. "I have to tell Jumba and Pleakly the good news!"I said asI ran out the door, or I should say collided with the person coming in the door. Nani had been entering the room whenI tried exiting it! Needless to say,we fell into a jumble of arms and legs.

"Get off of me!" Nani shreiked, pushingme off of her.

"Nani! It's me! Lilo!"I yelled with joy asI jumped into Nani's arms and huggedmy sister.

"I know, Jumba told me everything. I also have some great news I found out from Cobra Bubbles! Our parents are still alive!" Nani cried in happiness, as she hugged me back.

"I know."then I told Nani about my dream the night before.

I tell you, it was like waking up from a long nightmare that began the day of the crash, nine years ago.

Flashback to the night of the crash...

My mom was getting her things ready. Mydad was taking herto a movie. I think the name of the movie was Godzillavs. Mecha KingGhidora, but I wasn't really sure. All I knew was that I was tired.

"Make sure Lilo doesn't eat any of the cat food like she did last time." my dad said, giving Nani a few last minute instructions. Yes, I know she was just 12, but she acted very mature for her age.

The next thing I can remember, Nani was talking to dad on his car phone, and he wanted to talk to me. I will never forget what he said.

"Always follow the way of the blue monster." my dad screamed out, then all I could hear was static.It wasn't until two hours later that I learned what had happened. They said he had run over a land mine in the car, and they also told me both of my parents were dead..

End flashback...

The relief that flooded into me at Nani's message that they were indeed alive was like a waterfall rushing through my body, washing away nine years worth of grief and sorrow. It was then that I noticed the disapproving frown on Nani's face.

"There is no way I'm going to let you take on an extremely powerful experiment!" Nani said, frowning and shaking her head.

"But I have to!" I pleaded. "I'm the only hope for the world! Stitch isn't powerful enough to take on -385.5 alone!"

"That's exactly why I can't have you going off to fight -385.5! Now go to your room!" Nani yelled, looking cross and pointing up at my room.

So, I went to my room, and Stitch and Dimos were already there.

Stitch told us the plan he had come up with to get me out of the house without Nani noticing.

"How'd you know she wouldn't what me to go!" I stared at Stitch in amazement, with my mouth slightly open.

"I knew she hates to she you in danger like this. Here is my plan!" Stitch then proceeded to tell me exactly how we were going to beat -385.5.

"It just might work!" I said with a slight grin on my face.

0123456789

I know it's a bit short, but I didn't get any sleep last night, so what can you expect? It was an argument with my mom that gave me the idea for the argument between Nani and Hollo.The things I'll do to get an idea for a fanfic, sheesh!Also, I probably will not put HunkaHunka in this fic as it is getting close to the final battle.


	11. The Final Battle part 1

The Regenerator and The Fighter

Ahh, finally we come to chapter 11! When I began this fic, I never thought it would be so popular. So, I would like to thank everyone who has replied to this fic in advance. Thank you, everyone! (Orders pizza for all the reviewers.)

Now for the ever popular replies to the reviews!

Kioko the pirate: Thanks. Really? That's weird. Sometimes I wish I could write long chapters. Me neither. The final battle will be two chapters long, so it should be exciting. I'm getting all excited myself!

Readerpal: True, I don't either, as long as the fic is a good one. I will continue. The sequel will have three authors from in it as well as the L&S characters. So, if you want to be in the sequel, just tell me.

hamishwarfare: I believe! I believe! Lilo and Nani's parents won't show up until the sequel. I'm a master at that. I'm updating today. Yahooooooooo! Also, the same thing I said to Readerpal also applies to you. If you want to be in the sequel, just tell me.

This will be in Stitch's point of view.

0123456789

"Umm, could you explain that one more time, please?" Dimos asked shyly.

"Okay, okay." I sighed. I hated repeating things. "We will distract –385.5 until Hollo can unleash her Omega Black Hole. We'll use the excuse that we're going to go to the beach to get Hollo out of the house. It will take one full hour for her to power it up. You start by summoning some characters from various video games, and I'll fight –385.5 more on the physical level. It will be hard, but I think we can win!"

Needless to say, we got Hollo out of the house okay, and we found –385.5 easily enough, but when we did, we could tell, my plan was going to be harder to pull off than I could have possibly expected. He wasn't alone. He had three experiments with him. I could tell they were all under his power by their red eyes. They were Amnesio, Swirly, and Demo. I knew we could defeat Amnesio and Swirly easily enough, because if –385.5 had them use their powers, they would be instantly freed from his control. (it's an eye thing, I couldn't explain it, but Jumba could, so ask him about it.) I knew I could take down Demo easily enough, for I have grown stronger than even him over the years, but I knew that the three of them could fuse together to get even more powerful, and that's what they did. After the fusion, the resulting experiment looked like a figure covered in lava that was constantly flowing down its body. It didn't have any nose, mouth, ears or eyes I could see.

"I am Demlysio!" the figure said. It then raised its arms and flung three fireballs at me. Luckily, I was able to dodge out of the way, but Hollo wasn't so lucky. She got hit by two of the fireballs.

"Hollo!" I screamed in fear.

"I'm okay!" Hollo said cheerfully, getting up.

"Good." I sighed in relief, resting the front of my head on my hand. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Hollo. "I'll distract –385.5, while you and Dimos take on Demlysio!" I yelled to her.

"Okay!" Hollo said with a smile as she nimbly dodged Demlysio's punches and kicks. Dimos had already summoned three creatures to fight for him. One was a man with the weirdest weapon I have ever seen. I recognized him at once. It was Kratos, the main character in God of War. One was a serpentine creature I recognized as a Blaze Dragon from Wrath Unleashed. Lilo has that game to keep, and we play it a lot. The third was a man I didn't recognize, but from how he was fighting, I could tell Hollo might not have to use her Omega Black hole after all.

It was then I found myself trapped inside a crystal.

"I shall force you to watch as Demlysio destroys Hollo once and for all! Mwahahaha!" –385.5 laughed out loud. "Because in only 45 minutes, the full moon will appear, and I'll be at my full power!"

It was then that one of Demlysio's punches connected with Hollo's midsection, and Hollo's body was broken into a pile of rubble.

Demlysio, having no knowledge of Slushy's body repair ability which Hollo shared, thought he had won, so he did the stupidest thing possible in a fight, he turned his back on his enemy and smiled. His smile didn't last long as he soon found himself in two pieces, cut in half by Hollo's sword.

"Noooooooo!" –385.5 screeched, as Demlysio separated back into Amnesio, Swirly, and Demo. He was particularly upset because he no longer had control over them.

"Where are we?" Amnesio, Swirly, and Demo said all at the same time.

I explained the situation to them.

"Oh, too bad he's immune to my power." Amnesio said with a frown.

"Same here." Swirly also said, looking worried.

"I can help, though!" Demo said, smiling.

"Good! Now let's end this nightmare once and for all!" I said as I got ready to attack –385.5.

0123456789

Ahh, just one chapter left, and I will finally be able to say I have completed a fanfic! Please R&R! I know this battle may seem rushed, but this is my first time posting a final battle.


	12. The Final Battle part 2

The Regenerator and The Fighter Chapter 12

Now here we are. At the end of the long road that is this fanfic. (pizza arrives.) Oh here's the pizza I ordered. (hands out slices of pizza to all his reviewers.) I won't go into any more speeches, but I will say this. It has been great writing this fanfic and getting all this positive support.

Now for everyone's favorite part of the story, the replies to the reviews!

Xoverguy: Thanks! The reason I didn't is that your review wasn't up in time. I had already posted Chapter 11 when you reviewed. In a way, yes. That's why her name is now Hollo with two l's. I've updated after I post this.

ReaderPal: Thanks. I completely agree! I'm glad to hear you accept my offer. Sorry about that, it won't happen again, I promise!

hamishwarfare: Yup. That's good to hear. That's true. Glad to hear it!

This chapter will be told in Hollo's point of view.

Stitch rushed at –385.5, but was easily batted aside.

"We have to think up a plan before we attack him head-on!" Demo sighed.

"Okay, but that is definitely not my strong suit!" Stitch agreed with a sigh. How is the charging going?" Stitch said, turning his head to me.

"53 minutes to go! Watch out, Stitch!" I said grimacing with the pain coursing through my body. Too late. –385.5's punch sent him flying through the air for three feet.

It was painful charging up an attack as powerful as an Omega Black Hole, but it was nothing I couldn't stand. What was even more painful was the fact that I had to watch Stitch get beaten up by –385.5. I relized then that it was no shy love between the two of us. It was true love.

47 minutes until Omega Black Hole…

Kratos then slashed at -385.5 with his weapon, but unfortunately, he missed. Fortunately, he kept up a constant barrage of attacks.

-385.5 was having trouble dodging them all, when suddenly, one of the blades hit him in the eyes.

"Arrrgh!" -385.5 roared in pain, repairing his eyes almost immediantly. "I've had enough!" he roared, sending out a shockwave that eliminated Kratos from the face of the earth. The Blaze Dragon was unaffected, as well as the red-haired man that I now recognized as Indalicio f5rom Star Ocean: The Second Story. Indalicio hadn't moved since the defeat of Demlysio. Neither had the Blaze Dragon.

Stitch's point of view...

"Why aren't they moving!" I asked in a paniced tone of voice.

"I'm struggling to keep control over them!" Dimos shrieked. "-385.5 is trying to take control of them away from me!" Dimos had his eye shut, and it looked like he was really struggling. "I'll have to return them to their respective universes!"

Both the Blaze Dragon and Indalicio disappeared in a blaze of light.

"-385.5 is stronger than I thought!" Dimos said gasping for breath as he fainted.

"Demo! Get Dimos back to the house!" I yelled, at least a little bit worried.

"But what about you?" Demo said with a worried look on his face.

"I'll manage somehow, now just go!" I said in a determined voice.

Demo then teleported away, holding Dimos.

Now I can hear those questions in your mind. You're wondering why I didn't have Amnesio or Swirly take Dimos back to the house. Well, the reason is that they had left right after they got separated by the defeat of Demlysio.

30 minutes left until OBH...

Holloscreeched in pain. I could symphasize, all that power charging up, it must be painful. It was right then, that I was truly in love with Lilo. I turned around and saw a foot 3 inches from my face.

"Ooff!" I gasped asI was sent flying towards a Beech tree.

Using my abilities, I was able to flip my body around so that I landed feet first on the tree, and I then pushed off of the tree in the same movement, which sent me hurtling back at -385.5. I crashed into -385.5's midsection headfirst, and he staggered back, gasping for breath.

15 minutes left until OBH...

Hollo's point of view...

It was then that a radical change came over -385.5.

His whole body got covered up by a purplish-dark light, and when it disappeared, -385.5 was golden-yellow in color, but he had six arms instead of two, and each finger had a one-foot long sword at the tip. Fortunately, this transformation took 10 minutes, but I knew it was going to be close.

5 minutes left until OBH...

-385.5 quickly grabbed Stitch.

"I will make your death long and painful!" he laughed. He then threw Stitch up in the air, and started zapping him with a purple ray.

3 minutes left until OBH...

Stitch's point of view...

I dropped to the ground. I felt like I had gotten hit by a truck. I knew I had to continue fighting, so I slowly got up.

"You will never win, -385.5!" I yelled, rushing at -385.5.

1 minute left until OBH...

Hollo's point of view...

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Stitch ran at -385.5. I knew what-385.5 was planning to do, but I was powerless to stop it.

Right before Stitch got to him, -385.5 plunged one of his sword-like fingers into Stitch's stomach.

Stitch cluched his stomach and fell to the ground in pain.

"Now for yo-"

-385.5 never got a chance to finish that statement, because at that moment, the charging was complete!

"Omega Black Hole!" I screeched.

The power of the void flowed out from within me, separating me back to Holio and Lilo.

-385.5 on the other hand, was trapped in the void.

"I will remember this day, and I will have my revenge!" He screeched just before separating into 385 and 386. It was over. We had won. I ran over to Stitch.

"Please don't die! I truly do love you!" Isobbed into his fur.

"I love you too, Lilo. Don't worry, I can't be killed that easily." Stitchgrimaced. "How about carrying me back to Jumba's ship?"

"Okay." I said Smiling as Ipicked him up and walked into the sunset.


End file.
